


Splinters

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: 1970s, Anal Fingering, Internalized Homophobia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Muscles, Period-Typical Internalized Homophobia, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day sixteen.He couldn't keep his eyes off of Oliver.





	Splinters

**Author's Note:**

> It's not gay if the rituals are intricate, Hal, don't worry.
> 
> Enjoy!

He liked to watch Ollie practice his shooting, out by the campsite. It wasn't like he could do anything else, Sunday's Funnies got old on Monday, and the paperback he bought at the general store they had stopped at before driving into the woods wasn't as interesting as the cover made it look.

But Ollie was interesting in a way that made the tips of his ears burn. Because he shot Hal a broad grin over his shoulder that turned into more of a smirk when he slowly peeled his shirt over his taut body.

He didn't have a name for what they did together, deep in the woods when it was just them and the trees. All he knew was that it felt as right as it did wrong, and that it stopped as suddenly as it started when they emerged from the woods.

At least on the surface. They didn't sit like _lovers_ did in the diners, they didn't hold hands when they walked. But their knees knocked together as they sat across from each other and Oliver would shoot him a private little smile when their hands brushed together.

They rolled around together in the woods and then Ollie played the doting boyfriend to Dinah when they were out. She knew, of course she did, but it was easier for everyone involved if Hal played the third wheel.

But they were deep in the woods and Ollie was knocking an arrow back, shirt off to show off the lines of his body, the strength in his arms, and Hal's mouth went dry.

A lot of Hal's strength came from the ring, he had muscles and he could handle himself in a fight, but Ollie had been working a bow for a very long time. His muscles were toned and hard won, and it was impossible to look away.

Oliver knew he was looking, he always did, and he looked over at Hal and released the arrow without looking at the target. Hal drew in a shuddering breath, the arrow slotting itself perfectly into the center of the hastily carved target.

"You keep looking at me like that, you're going to give me a big ego, pal." Ollie said, grinning broadly at him and flexing his bicep.

It was supposed to be a joke but it just made Hal want him more.

“You already have a big ego.” He replied too late, voice strained.

It wasn’t true, not really anyway, but it was the only thing he could think of saying that wasn’t a demand for Oliver to fuck him right then and there. Because they didn’t do that, they didn’t discuss what they were doing, and Hal certainly didn’t ask for it. It was easier to keep up the illusion of it being just out in the woods if it just sort of...happened.

“Yeah? You think? Or are you thinking about something else of mine that’s big?”

Oliver set his bow down and leaned against the tree nearest to him, smirking over at Hal.

The remark had Hal’s face flushing a bright scarlet, and he looked away, trying to think of something else to say. Of course he was thinking about _that_, but he wasn’t going to just out and say it.

Instead, he sat there until Ollie chuckled and moved closer to him, stepping into his personal space. His strong, rough hands brushed under Hal’s jaw and tilted his face up.

“C’mon. Let’s go and sit in the truck bed.” Ollie murmured, smiling down at him and giving him the excuse to do it.

He watched as Ollie set his sleeping bag down in the bed, hopping up to sit down and patting the place next to him. A part of Hal reminded himself to sit a little bit away from Ollie, but he reminded himself that he wanted to be close to him. So he climbed up as well, sitting so their thighs were pressed together and so Ollie could drape an arm over his shoulder. 

Hal leaned into the touch and Ollie hummed, content. Even if they weren’t going to fool around, he liked being close to Ollie and that was probably what had fucked him up the most. Because it wasn’t just about sex, sex was easy and easy to explain away. No, he liked Ollie. 

Hell, a part of him would say that, if he didn’t love him, he could easily fall into love with him. And that was what scared him.

Ollie seemed to know when he was scared, rung out of everything by people telling him that it was wrong to feel this way about a man. He cut off Hal’s thoughts by leaning in and kissing him, just a brush of their lips together. He always left it up to Hal to deepen the kiss, and Hal did so immediately because he wanted him desperately.

It didn’t take Ollie long to strip him down and lay him in the bed of the truck. He was thankful for the sleeping bag, the metal bed was cold from the mid-October chill that had started to roll in and it wasn’t exactly comfortable to lay on steel. Ollie was always considerate like that, leaning down to kiss Hal once more before pulling back and getting a hand around his cock.

They hadn’t done much more than a few rushed handjobs and some grinding, but Hal knew it was coming. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was but he could guess from Ollie’s obsession with his ass.

Sure enough, he lifted Hal’s legs up over his strong shoulders with ease and reached over for a bottle of cooking oil they had. It would’ve made Hal laugh if he knew what they should’ve used instead, if he knew that it was a bit cliche. Instead, he watched in rapture as Ollie drizzled the oil over his fingers, somehow knowing exactly where they were going.

He almost flinched when Oliver rubbed his fingers over his hole. But he went slow and murmured soft words to him the entire time.

“That’s it, you’re so good for me. You look so good under me, fuck, Hal. God, I love seeing you like this.” He said in the space between them as his fingers slid in deeper.

Hal could only squirm under him, moaning raggedly as Ollie stroked him in time with the slow motions of his fingers. Two at once was almost too much but he found himself enjoying the burning stretch and the words that Ollie spoke, it all sent shivers of pleasure up his spine.

And then Ollie curled his fingers up, brushing up against something that had Hal gasping. Ollie gave him a grin and a compliment for his trouble, hitting that spot over and over again as his hand started to move faster and faster.

It didn’t take long for Hal to cum from how pent up he was, shooting over both of their bare chests. He moaned loudly, arching into Ollie’s touch as he stroked him through it.

And then Ollie was pulling those fingers out, chuckling fondly and dropping a soft kiss to Hal’s slack mouth.

“I think you’ll be ready for more soon.” He murmured.

And Hal was excited to figure out what that meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
